Fallen Ashes (Book 1 of The Phoenix)
by Melon-Lemon-Peach
Summary: Nina Lucero is supposedly an average girl. Difference? She has a pet phoenix who's actually a girl. In her dreams, Ash, a pretty girl who has been staging as Nina's phoenix, tells her story.(Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

_Lemon: Hiya! So, Sorry I haven't updated on **anything**. Been sorta busy. End of the year, ya know? **Anyways**, hope ya enjoy the story! *tries to avoid the disclaimer*_

_Annabeth: Lem. *gives Lemon a very harsh glare*_

_Lemon:*whimpers* Yes Annabeth?_

_Piper: You don't own us._

_Lemon: *nods vigorously* Yes, I don't own Annabeth or any of the other PJATO people. *frowns*_

_*pouts*_

_Annabeth: *sighs* AND ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PHOENIX: FALLEN ASHES!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nína Lucero wasn't the happiest person to have a new baby brother. Her older brother, Adrián, already enjoyed teasing her about her looks. She was a rather unusual looking girl, with olive skin and almost lava colored eyes. She didn't have many friends, and the few that she did have couldn't speak. And that's how she spent that evening, the cries of her new brother still audible through her wall. Talking to her best friend. A beautiful bird that had been found by Nína when she was 9 and the surroundings had been new.

She remembered the day quite clearly, as she had been skipping rope in the front. The bird had been flying around the roof, it's feathers shimmering with flames as it sang. It was a sad song, she could tell. So when she found the same bird in her backyard, singing it's mournful song, she'd sang with it. After that, the bird had stayed in her room, listening to her pains. And normally the bird was a wonderful listener. Today, however, something had ruffled her beloved bird's feathers. She'd insisted on not being moved from her perch, as she squawked indignantly every time Nína had tried, and sang a song Nína had never heard her beautiful bird sing. Nína placed her hands on her hips and gave her friend a look, and she could've almost sworn that her bird gave her a cocky smirk.

She couldn't have been sure, as the bird began to sing again, this time a soft song that was sad and knowing. As if the bird knew more than she was letting on. Nína sighed, giving in to her birds wishes and letting her stay on her perch. She huffed, falling into her bed as Gabriel began to cry once again.

Nína had been getting ready to face the day the next morning, when it happened. Her knees fell from underneath her and her eyes blurred. Her breaths came in deep, steady gasps. As if she were sleeping, she realized, before blackness fell over her.

When she next opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white. The only thing she could distinguish was that she was in a room, and there was a door. She was tempted to leave the brightness, but she held back. She may not have believed in destiny or things like that, but she knew this wasn't an accident. At that exact moment, a line of fire was flung into existence in front of her. She took a staggering step back, her eyes wide.

What happened next surprised her even more. From the fire, a girl rose to her feet, her hair dark and her eyes shut. The fire seemed to bend to her will, surrounding her in a flaming inferno. Nína was completely in awe as a phoenix swooped from the inferno, landing in the girl's hands. At closer inspection, the girl's eyes were a startling sea-green, standing out like water against the flames. The girl looked up, smiling at Nína as she stared at the girl in awe. The girl sighed, kissing the phoenix on the head before removing her hands and spreading them out. The flames hissed in protest, but died out.

The girl, Nína noticed, was wearing the most bizarre outfit. Yoga pants, dirty trainers, a grey t-shirt that was too big on her, and a dark blue hooded cloak. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but her bangs framed her face with curls. She smiled kindly at Nína, who continued to stare at her in awe.

"'ello." The girl said, her British accent evident in her cheery voice. It was musical in a way. "Hello." Nína murmured, feeling suddenly shy towards this girl. Still she gathered the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her. "What's your name?" Nína asked, looking the girl in the eyes. She looked to be around 18, but it was hard to tell. The girl smiled, her eyes holding a cheeky gleam.

"I have many names, Nína." Nína narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How was it that this mysterious girl knew her name? Still, she needed something to call the girl.

"Alright, what should I call you then?" The girl thought for a moment.

"Ash. You may call me Ash." Nína nodded, brushing away her suspicions and shyness.

"What am I doing here, Ash?" Nína asked, as that had been another of her questions.

Ash simply laughed. "Depends." She said, her voice reminding Nína of her beloved bird. Nína frowned. Ash's voice had sounded almost exactly like her bird's.

Ash smiled. "You're not wrong, Nína."

She was crouched down, as if she were ready to leap into action. Nína stared at her in fear, but Ash simply leaped into the air, changing into one of the most beautiful creatures in the world. Nína's bird. She flew over to Nína and became Ash again.

"Amazing, right?" Ash said, smiling cheekily.

Nína could do nothing more than nod. Ash laughed, a soft musical sound that seemed to light up the room. It broke Nína from her amazement and she was able to focus on Ash.

"Would you like to know my story?" She asked, smiling and holding her hand out to Nína.

Nína took a step back. "What if I don't? What if you're actually some crazy thing and are luring me into your lair?"

Ash laughed at that, but shook her head. "You may leave if you wish. You know where the door is. It will take you back to where you began and you can forget about me forever. But, if you want to hear my story, I swear I won't eat you." Ash's smile fell, and her hand fell to her side. "Nína, there is one thing you must know before you choose. I will not be able to come in contact with you, not even as a phoenix, after this meeting, no matter what you choose, unless you are in serious danger."

Nína stood in frozen silence. Ash was her bird, and after all of this, she would never see her again until she died. And yet, she knew that if she stayed, she would hear the most beautifully sad song among Ash's story. Nína could see it in Ash's eyes. The pain and torture of being alone.

However, something drew Nína towards Ash. She wanted to know the story and be able to give Ash someone to lean on. And that is why she walked towards Ash, taking her hand and giving her a friendly smile.

* * *

_Sorry it's short. Review people. It makes everyone happy. Hopefully, I'll update a chapter a week. (Plus, to anyone who reviews, I'll make you giant virtual cookies.)_


	2. AN(Discontinued for now)

**Lemon: Sorry to tell this to anyone who liked this. But I've been thinking about it and I'm planning on discontinuing this story for the moment.**

**Annabeth: *sigh* You just can't think of anything to continue it...**

**Lemon: *nods and sighs* That's true. It's kind of a hard thing to make an outline for. (I made an outline for Dare to Love and it's definitely easier to write.)**

**Anyway! I truly am sorry, but Fallen Ashes has now been discontinued...**


End file.
